


Dragon Age: One More Light

by JoelJansenD



Series: Dragon Age: The Phoenix Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Darkspawn, F/M, Grey Wardens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelJansenD/pseuds/JoelJansenD
Summary: The Warden-Recruits meet the witch Morrigan, who helps them retrieve the important Warden documents that were once stored in the lost ruins. They learn one of the Wardens' most disturbing secrets.





	1. Boars, Brothers and Brutes

The heat emanating from the campfire was a nice change from the swampy forest's unusually cold air. Rendon couldn't help but close his eyes and bury his face in his hands for a quick moment, letting out a wearied sigh.  
    'What's wrong big guy?' asked Daveth. 'Already tired?'  
    Rendon chuckled. 'Tired? Disappointed is what I am. Duncan said the wilds would be swarming with darkspawn.'  
    'Disappointed? Really?' Daveth looked up at Jory, who came walking up with a boar he shot earlier. 'Did you hear that Ser Knight? Our brutish friend is disappointed we haven't run into any spawn yet.'  
    'You're actually looking forward to seeing one of those creatures?' Jory dropped the boar before Rendon who had readied his knife to prepare the slain beast.  
    'It's what we're here for, might as well enjoy doing it.' He started carefully removing the boar's skin.  
    'So, where are you from brute?'  
    'Highever,' said Rendon. 'Serv–'  
    'You're from Highever?' said Jory. 'My wife's from Highever. Helena, the baker's daughter. Do you know her?'  
    'Yeah,' Daveth noticed a hint of surprise on Rendon's face. 'Nice girl.'  
    'We're expecting our first in a few months, I just hope to be back in time, you know?' Jory walked up to the creak, ready to relieve his filled bladder.  
    'So...' said Daveth. 'How _nice_ is Helena?'  
    'Not as nice as her brother.'  
    'Really? I did not expect that one coming from you.' Rendon looked at Daveth, whose smile quickly turned. It was only when Rendon let out his roaring laughter that Daveth chuckled somewhat relieved to not have pissed off the brute.

Alistair, the sole Grey Warden in the group, returned just in time. The four sat down, ready to feast on the boar Rendon had prepared.  
    'Maker...' said Jory. 'Where did you learn to cook like that?'  
    'Orlais.'  
    'Since when do guards learn about Orlesian cuisine?'  
    'I wasn't alw–'  
    Alistair urged Rendon to be quiet. 'There are darkspawn,' he whispered. 'Several, to the north.' Alistair got up and donned his shield.  
    'How do you know?' Daveth asked.  
    'I'll explain once we've dealt with them.'

* * *

There was nothing that Alistair could have told them to prepare the recruits for what they were about to see. Six creatures whose skins were covered in fleshy growths and coloured by little more than dark red streams of blood oozing from the creatures' orifices. Their bestial grunts came accompanied by the disillusioned screaming of a man, swinging from a rope by the neck, strung up high in an oak tree. Its bark was blackened as if it was struck by some disease.  
    'Andraste's tits...' said Daveth. 'We're going to be fighting those things?'  
    'Warden,' Rendon followed. 'What's the plan?'  
    'Hit them with swords until they die usually works.'  
    'That's the best you've got Warden?' Rendon sighed and shook his head, before having a quick peek at the darkspawn. 'Daveth, they've got two arches. Just fire as many arrows as you possibly can at them. I don't care if they hit, just avoid us.'  
    'Why would I–'  
    'Because it prevents them from firing arrows at my face, now shut up. Alistair, you and I will charge ahead, try to separate the four warriors. Jory, follow us and swing that massive sword of yours at as many of the bastards as you can.'

Rendon signalled for Daveth to start firing before jumping up himself. The plan worked as intended. The darkspawn archers paid more attention to evading Daveth's arrows than to shooting at the incoming group. The darkspawn warriors weren't as co-operative. Unable to catch the darkspawn by surprise, Rendon and Alistair were met with a counterattack. Rendon felt his heart pound in his chest as the darkspawn's crudely made battleaxe shattered his wooden shield. The creature followed the attack up with a shoulder charge, forcing the already off-balance recruit to the ground. He hit his head against Jory's greaves. Rendon's vision blurred, making it difficult for him to get up. He climbed back to his knees. Rendon's hand drifted over the forest's floor in search of the blade he just dropped. He was surrounded by nothing but the vague shadows of his allies and foes, unable to tell one apart from the other.  
    'Rendon,' he heard a familiar voice yell. 'Behind you!'  
    He turned around just in time to see a large appearance prepare itself to swing their weapon. Rendon dodged out of the way. The attack barely missed. A second swing proved too much, slashing through Rendon's armour just above his hip.  
    The impact threw Rendon in the air. He landed two feet further where he was brought to a stop by a boulder. Rendon climbed back up using the rock to support him. He took a deep breath and allowed his vision to return.  
    Much to Rendon's surprise, the darkspawn had not taken the opportunity to finish him off. In fact, it hadn't moved after hitting Rendon with its axe but instead chose to slowly move his hand across his throat. It grinned at Rendon, revealing its sharp, pointed teeth.  
    The creature stepped forward. Rendon couldn't take another hit, this was his last chance. He saw the darkspawn lift its axe overhead in an attempt to lower it onto him. This was his chance. Rendon raised his leg, pushing it onto the darkspawn's chest with all his might. The creature lost its balance and fell. In its fall, it took Rendon down with it.  
    The darkspawn climbed on top of Rendon and hammered down on his face. Rendon reached for the dagger he kept hidden on his lower leg. Despite the blows he took, he managed to firmly grasp it and plunge it into the darkspawn's neck. Blood came oozing out, covering Rendon's face with the putrid substance.

* * *

The recruits slept terribly that night. The fire kept them warm, but the mere thought of encountering more darkspawn made them shiver nonetheless. Despite their terrible night's rest, they left early in the morning. They had the vials of darkspawn blood they needed. All that was left was to find a lost ruin in the wilds where the Wardens stashed documents that Duncan was interested in.  
    'Your plan would've worked.' said Alistair. 'But you shouldn't have gone for the leader first.'  
    'Without command, even the strongest armies fall apart.' replied Rendon.  
    'You're assuming that they function like any regular army. They don't. There's only one leader the darkspawn listen to.'  
    'The Archdemon. Duncan mentioned it.'  
    'That's why we're not sure if this is truly a Blight we're dealing with. The Archdemon hasn't been seen nor sensed yet.'  
    'Yet Duncan says otherwise.'  
    'He isn't certain either. He's just suggesting that we should be more careful.'  
    'Hey, Warden...' Daveth interrupted. 'Can you just drop the mystery for a second and finally explain exactly what you mean by _sensing_ stuff?'  
    'Wardens can feel the presence of creatures who bear the taint. And they can sense us in return.'  
    'Okay... and how does that work exactly?'  
    'You'll find out soon, maybe tonight if we're lucky.'

Alistair led the recruits through the Korcari Wilds towards the ruins of what once was a Grey Warden Outpost. The morning sun had barely risen when they arrived. Trees, flowers and bushes had grown through the last remnants of the stone tile floor and vines had climbed their way over the remaining walls. The documents they were looking for were stashed inside a chest, supposedly protected by magic. It was shattered, however. Whatever wards may have protected it apparently had worn off. The documents inside were removed. Alistair dug through the rubble, hoping to find them but a woman's voice drew his attention away from the documents.  
    'Well, well... What have we here?'


	2. The Flow of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden-Recruits meet the witch Morrigan, who helps them retrieve the important Warden documents that were once stored in the lost ruins. They learn one of the Wardens' most disturbing secrets.

The woman, whose black and carmine robes left little to the imagination, walked through one of the ruin's last remaining archways and her grasp on the wooden staff she carried. A range of raven feathers decorated her shoulders and strands of black hair stuck out from under her hood.  
    'Are you a vulture, I wonder?' she said. 'A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned?' she shifted her focus to Alistair who was still down on his knees, sifting through rubble. 'Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?'  
    'Neither,' said Rendon, 'this tower once belonged to the Grey Wardens.'  
    'This is no tower, not anymore. The forest has claimed whatever remained.'  
    'We did not come here to discuss your philosophies.'  
    'Is that so? Such a shame. What are you here for then?'  
    'Don't answer her,' Alistair said. 'Do you see those feathers? She's Chasind, meaning that others may be nearby.'  
    'No, she isn't Chasind,' Daveth said. He readied his bow and locked eyes with the woman. 'She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!'  
    'A Witch of the Wilds? 'tis remarkable to see just how many keep falling for such lazily told stories. Now if you don't mind, I was talking to your obviously more sensible friend here.'

Morrigan stepped forward, prompting Daveth to raise his bow. She must have been convinced that Daveth wouldn't shoot, or maybe she just didn't care. Either way, she approached Rendon despite the hostility shown by Daveth.  
    'Shall we start with proper introductions? I am Morrigan.'  
    Rendon stuck out his hand and introduced himself.  
    Morrigan quickly glanced at Rendon's hand, a sly smile revealed itself. 'Such civility, even in the middle of the wilderness.' She said, ignoring the gesture Rendon made. 'So, why are you here?'  
    'The Wardens stored documents here. We happen to be in need of them.'  
    'Documents? Ah, of course! I almost forgot about those. Someone took them, I'm afraid.'  
    'I don't suppose you happen to know who took them.'  
    'Last I checked 'twas my mother, in fact.'  
    'Your mother?' Alistair said, trying his best not to blurt it out from surprise and disbelieve.  
    'You find it so difficult to believe that I have a mother?'  
    'I... no. It's just–'  
    Rendon interrupted Alistair. 'Can you take us to her?'  
    'I knew you were the reasonable one, I like you,' Morrigan said. 'Follow me, 'tis not far.'

* * *

Alistair and Daveth put little trust Morrigan's intentions and Ser Jory, who had failed to utter a word since the witch's appearance, seemed nervous as well. Rendon tried his best to radiate confidence in his decision to follow her, but the others couldn't help but notice how his hand rested on his sword's hilt the entire march to Morrigan's Mother's hut. The witch remained true to her word and within minutes, the warriors laid their eyes upon an old, rickety shack.  
    'Greetings mother.' Morrigan said when they had entered the hut. 'I bring before–'  
    'Ah, these must be the Grey Wardens, then?' the old woman interrupted. 'I've been expecting you.'  
    Ser Jory, who had been quiet ever since they met Morrigan, spoke, 'How do you–'  
    'And we should just believe that you were expecting us?' Alistair said.  
    'I told you, she's a Witch of the fucking Wilds she is! We shouldn't even be here.'  
    'Quiet Daveth!' Ser Jory said. 'If she's a witch, do you _want_ to make her mad?'  
    Despite Jory's attempt to suppress his voice, Morrigan's mother heard. 'There is a smart lad,' she said. 'Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things.' She turned to Alistair. 'You are required to do nothing, believe what you will.  
    'But what of your friend?' She looked at Rendon. 'What do you believe?'  
    'I believe...' Rendon said, 'that you have something we need.'  
    'Do I? Why, of course I do.' She grabbed a book from a dust-covered shelf and pulled loose pages from them, which she handed to Alistair. 'Here they are, your precious treaties. And before you complain, know that I've protected them.'  
    Alistair stared in disbelief at the documents, each document beared a royal sigil. 'That's why the documents were so important to Duncan,' he said.  
    'What are these treaties for, Alistair?' Rendon asked.  
    'The treaties were signed long ago. It allows the Warden to ask for aid from several different groups and people in times of...' Alistair sighed deeply. 'In times of a Blight.'

* * *

With Morrigan's guidance, the Wardens reached Ostagar just before nightfall. In days of old, when the Tevinter Imperium still ruled most of what is now known as Ferelden, this fortress was built deep into the barbarian lands to the south. It served as one of the most important Imperial defensive holdings south of the Waking Sea. With the darkspawn threat rising in the south, it seemed only fitting that the Wardens chose this fortress to prepare their armies for the fight to come.

Duncan, who served as Ferelden's Warden-Commander for nearly twenty years, waited by a large fire, discussing matters with an errand boy. Upon seeing the recruits' return he sent the young elf on his way.  
    'I trust you bring good news,' he said.  
    'We've got the vials of blood,' said Rendon. 'As well as the doc–'  
    'About those treaties...' Alistair interrupted. 'Do you really think we'll be needing them?'  
    Duncan stared at Alistair, lost for words.  
    'Duncan,' Alistair continued, 'if this is truly a Blight, shouldn't we retreat, let the darkspawn have the wilds, and gather a bigger army?'  
    'The King wants to defeat the darkspawn here.'  
    'But–'  
    'I cannot defy the King's orders based on a hunch.'  
    'Of course you can, he respects you, surely he'll listen.'  
    'He respects his father-in-law as well. Convincing him requires more than mere speculation. But it doesn't matter. We'll drive the darkspawn back and find proof that this is a Blight before they can regroup.  
    'Alistair, I want you to prepare the ritual. The battle can take place any day now. We'll need every Grey Warden we can get, we have to perform it tonight.'

* * *

Rendon dropped to his knees, arms stretched out before him. Without giving it a second thought, a mabari war hound charged forward, overwhelming Rendon.  
    'Ferdinand, stop it,' Rendon said, laughing as the mabari licked his face.  
    'A mabari? Were you a kennel master with the guard?' asked Jory.  
    'I wish. They're at least as smart as the average recruit and with the attitude.'  
    Ferdinand barks confirmingly.  
    'Well look at that...' Daveth said, 'perhaps the brute isn't as emotionless as I thought.'  
    'I think you need some exercise Daveth. Why don't you help him with that, boy?'  
    'You wouldn't.'  
    Ferdinand snarled. Rendon let go of his collar and he lunged forward and came to a stop inches from Daveth who sought shelter behind Ser Jory.  
    'Fuck me, why are you like this?' Daveth said, still trying to catch his breath.  
    'Because you're a knob.' Rendon laughed and called the hound back. 'So, what did you do to end up in this shitshow?'  
    'That Duncan fellow send my life, he did.' Daveth said. 'Guards tried to hang me, "repeat offenses" they said. Then he stepped in, hurled some words at them and I was free to go. After I tried to pick his pockets, too!'  
    'The right of conscription? He pulled that stunt on you too?'  
    'Yeah, that's it!'  
    'You were conscripted, Rendon?' asked Jory.  
    'They tried to string you up as well?'  
    'It was nothing like that. I just didn't feel like joining, that's all.'  
    'Why wouldn't you want to join the Grey Wardens?' Jory said. 'Have you never heard of their stories? Riding into battle on the backs of griffons, ready to fight whatever evil stood in their way? I've always dreamt that one day, I'd be one of them.'  
    'And today is that day, Ser Knight. You'll fight alongside a thief and whatever the Brute has done that got him here. Some noble warriors we are, right Brute?'  
    'Wouldn't count on it yet if I were you,' Rendon said. 'Duncan mentioned a ritual. What if the forest wasn't the test?'  
    'You're saying he sent us into the Wilds just to have a laugh? Nah, he doesn't strike me as the type.'  
    'I just don't like the secrecy. And this talk of rituals...'

* * *

Hours had passed when Alistair returned to the recruits and escorted them to an old, ruined temple overlooking the fortress. A pedestal with a silver chalice placed on top stood in the middle of the ruins and Duncan leaned over it. A dark red liquid was poured into the chalice, spreading a putrid but familiar scent.  
    Jory looked at Duncan. 'You're going to make us drink the blood of those monsters?' he asked.  
    Duncan closed his eyes and Alistair signed Jory to remain quiet. Moments later, Duncan reopened his eyes and looked at Alistair, who began to recite the traditional words that are spoken with every Joining.  
    'Join us, brothers and sisters.  
    'Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant.  
    'Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn.  
    'And should you perish,  
    'know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.  
    'And that one day, we shall join you.'

    'Daveth,' said Duncan, 'step forth.' He handed Daveth the chalice. 'One swig will do.'  
    Daveth stared at the chalice's contents. 'Well,' he said with a cracking voice, 'cheers.' He drank from the chalice and immediately felt something gripping around his throat. Duncan quickly took the chalice from him, just before Daveth fell to the ground. He tried his best to breathe, but it was as if something had filled him up from his stomach to his throat, something that set his body on fire from within. He rolled to his back, still struggling with his breath.  
    'I'm sorry...' said Duncan, who placed the chalice back onto the pedestal. He knelt besides Daveth and pushed his dagger through him, ending his suffering.

    'Jory,' said Duncan, 'step–'  
    'No!' Jory interrupted him. 'You can't... you can't make me do that.'  
    'It is the only way.'  
    Jory reached for his a dagger. 'I can't,' he said as felt himself getting nauseous and his heart racing. He saw Duncan reach for his sword and took a few steps back, quickly finding himself against a wall. Jory hoped to surprise Duncan by lunging forward. Duncan dodged the incoming dagger and stuck out his foot, bringing Jory to a fall.  
    'Please,' Jory said, 'don't do this.' Tears sprung in his eyes.  
    'I'm sorry,' said Duncan before killing the knight.

Rendon had his hand rested on the hilt of his sword when Duncan grabbed the chalice from the pedestal.  
    'Rendon–'  
    'Why?'  
    'Step forward.'  
    'Is this what the Wardens are? Common murders?'  
    'Rendon,' Alistair said, 'please just drink it.'  
    'Fine,' he said before taking the chalice from Duncan. 'But if this shit kills me, I'm coming back from the Fade to haunt both your arses.' He drank from the chalice and tossed it aside. He felt as if a fire burned from within, voices filled his head speaking unintelligible, godless noise. Rendon felt overwhelmed and dropped to the floor. The world around him faded away as darkness fell over him.


	3. The King's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his Joining, Rendon is invited to the King Cailan's feast, the night before the battle. Rendon has a falling out with Duncan over the Grey Wardens' motives and Duncan's plans for the battle.

Throughout his entire stay in Ostagar, King Cailan Theirin has proven time and again why the men serving under him bore great respect for him. Every night he spent in the old fortress, he was accompanied by no less than two dozen soldiers who enjoyed a night of feasting and drinking. The King's fondness of the Grey Wardens had driven him to extend this offer to the warriors of the order as well. Despite this, none of the twenty-three Grey Wardens have joined the King during these nights, except for Warden-Commander Duncan.

The other Wardens were surprised to learn that the King had requested the presence of their newest brother by name. They got curious, surely the King wouldn't know some random guardsman from Highever by name? As much as they tried to poke some explanation out of him, Rendon couldn't provide them with a satisfying enough explanation. The King really did know the name of some random guard from Highever, he probably picked it up around camp. Nonetheless, the King had asked for him by name, and so he really couldn't refuse to join him.

* * *

Rendon made his way past three long tables packed with soldiers. A smaller fourth table at the end seated the King and his most trusted allies. On his way over, Rendon's eyes crossed with those of a man with long, black hair. He was easily recognisable as Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir of Gwaren, Cailan's father-in-law who was well-known for his heroics at River Dane during the Fereldan Rebellion. Right next to him sat Urien Kendells, the Arl of Denerim. His small, prying eyes followed Rendon as he approached the King's table.  
    'There he is!' yelled the long-haired, blonde Cailan as he raised his cup. 'The man of the hour!'  
    Rendon made a quick, uneasy bow. 'Your majesty,' he added hastily before turning around to join the feasting soldiers.  
    'Where do you think you're going?' the King said. 'You're sitting next to me tonight, the least I can do for Bryce's youngest.'

Rendon stared into the feasting crowd before him as he sat down. Dozens of soldiers having the night of their lives, how much he wouldn't give to be there with them, drinking whatever cheap piss the King calls ale. A servant quickly brought him a cup of wine, Antivan by the smell of it.  
    'So,' the King said, 'you're a Grey Warden now. No doubt your father will be overjoyed once he learns of it.'  
    'Certainly.' Suddenly, Rendon felt as if someone dropped an anvil on his head. The King hasn't heard of recent events in Highever, apparently. How could he have known? He has been busy with the darkspawn rising in the south, of course.  
    'Speaking of your old man, where is he? I talked with your brother several days ago. He mentioned that Bryce would arrive soon.'  
    'Plans have changed, your Majesty.' Rendon quickly took a swig from his cup, giving him time to think. Should he tell the King? 'Father decided to remain in Highever because of my recruitment.'  
    'What? Bryce Cousland sends his sons out into battle but decides to sleep it out himself? That doesn't sound like him.'  
    'Someone's got to stay in Highever, what if the Orlesians return?'  
    'Loghain would be furious,' Cailan laughed. Rendon gladly accepted a second drink while he waited for the King to catch his breath.  
    'Have you told your brother?'  
    'Haven't seen him yet, not since he left highever.' Whatever stress the second cup lifted from Rendon's shoulders was just returned to him tenfold. Fergus probably didn't know either. He'd have to inform his brother on recent their parents' deaths.  
    'Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to tell him after the battle,' Cailan said, sounding increasingly enthusiastic with every word he spoke. 'According to Duncan, the darkspawn should arrive tomorrow evening.'  
    'You're looking forward to it, I take it?'  
    'A king riding beside the fabled Grey Wardens to fight the living embodiment of evil? Minstrels sing of such events for centuries. If only we had a bloody Archdemon to fight, can you imagine?'  
    'You can always get the mages to summon a few regular demons.'  
    'Bad idea, Grand Cleric Elemena will have my head.'

* * *

His search for Rendon had brought Alistair to every corner of Ostagar. None of the King's soldiers were able to point out exactly where they had seen him last, likely caused by last night's abundantly flowing ale. But eventually, shortly before the midday's sun reached its highest point, one of Loghain's men was able to point Alistair to a tent in the King's camp. Inside, he found Rendon fast asleep. A woman had her arms wrapped around him. Alistair successfully woke Rendon up by poking him with the back of a spear. Unaware that it was Alistair who tried to wake him up, Rendon grabbed the spear and pulled his fellow Warden closer, before sweeping Alistair to the ground with his feet. He jumped up and pointed the spear's tip towards the floored Alistair before he realised who he just attacked.  
    'You're not wearing any pants,' said Alistair, interrupting the uncomfortable silence.  
    'How observant of you.' Rendon chucked the spear to his side and helped Alistair up. 'I could've killed you, you know that right? You're lucky I took the diplomatic route.'  
    'That was the diplomatic route?'  
    'If I didn't want to use diplomacy I'd be digging a–' Rendon was interrupted by a woman's screaming. 'Right,' he continued as he put on his pants, 'let's give the woman some privacy.' Rendon closed the tent behind him and turned to Alistair.  
    'So,' Alistair said, 'does the King know you're keeping his servants... busy?'  
    'Does he know? It was his bloody idea, three bottles in.'  
    Alistair gasped audibly. 'So you _are_ his long-lost brother?' he jokingly continued.  
    'Did you come looking for me just to bother me or is there something important?'  
    'A little bit of both.' Whatever last hint of a smile had remained on Rendon's face disappeared. 'Duncan wants to see us,' Alistair quickly added.  
'You know,' Alistair said as the two Wardens made their way to Duncan's tent, 'I thought you'd be bigger.'  
    Rendon stopped and looked at Alistair. 'Do you often find yourself wondering about other men's equipment?'  
    'Point taken.'

* * *

The Wardens met Duncan near his tent, where he had spent most of his day discussing plans with the present commanders. Duncan looked up from the maps of the battlefield when he noticed the Wardens' arrival.  
    'Trouble getting out of bed?' asked Duncan.  
    'What can I say? When the King offers you wine, you don't refuse.'  
    'Yet I've been up since before sunrise, much like your fellow Wardens.'  
    'Well,' said Rendon, 'I hardly think you have any right to judge another's morals.'  
    'If you truly feel that way, why haven't you returned to Highever yet?'  
    'Maybe it's because you shanked the last person who tried–'  
    'Rendon!' Alistair interrupted.  
    'It's alright, Alistair,' continued Duncan. 'If Rendon holds me responsible for Jory's death, I'd prefer him to be open about it.' Duncan studied Rendon for a moment. 'But you're not angry because of Jory's death, are you?'  
    'The way I see it, with your blood rituals and secrecy, the Grey Wardens are a would-be god short from being a cult of madmen.'  
    A small chuckle escaped Duncan's otherwise expressionless face. 'Yet you're still with us.'  
    'I promised to fight this battle for you,' Rendon continued, 'but don't expect me to stay a moment longer.'  
    'Well then, I have some good news for you. You won't be fighting tonight.'  
    'Maferath's balls I won't!'  
    'There's a beacon atop the Tower of Ishal. We have to make sure it is lit at exactly the right moment to signal Loghain's army.'  
    'Send a fucking errand boy.'  
    'The King doesn't want an errand boy. He wants you, by name. Alistair will join you.'  
    'No I won't,' Alistair quickly followed.  
    'Without that beacon we might as well start digging our own graves.'  
    'The King never mentioned _me_ by name, did he?'  
    'No he didn't, but _I_ want you to be there nonetheless, Alistair.'  
    It remained quiet for some time. Rendon held onto the table, unsure whether he should throw the damn thing over or not. Alistair stared into the distance for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.  
    'Fine,' he said, 'just tell us the plan.'


End file.
